


Revenge Is Permitted

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Centric Content [17]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breasts, Buttcrush, Butts, Dehumanization, Delusional Sayori, Delusions, Derogatory Language, Drowning, Explicit Language, F/F, Farting, Fear, Fear of Death, Femdom, Femsub, Fetish, Fetish Content, Foot Fetish, Giant Sayori, Insults, Language, Large Breasts, Macro/Micro, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sayori is a hypocrite, Sequel, Shoe Kink, Shoecrush, Shoes, Shrinking, Sociopathic Sayori, Tiny Yuri, Vaginal, Victim Blaming, Yandere, Yandere Sayori, and yet she turns her into her sex toy, let's hope Sayori never has any real animals as pets, she says that yuri is an animal so killing her would be animal cruelty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: Sequel to Rejections Aren't Allowed (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957518)Now that Sayori has gotten revenge on The Protagonist, she decides to confront the bitch that stole him from her in the first place.
Series: Fetish-Centric Content [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1095831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Revenge Is Permitted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatGuyWhoPlaysIsaac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyWhoPlaysIsaac/gifts).

> Please read ALL tags before continuing.

Sayori may have hated how The Protagonist rejected her for Yuri, but what she hated even more was the fact that Yuri showed up to the club and pretended like she had no idea what Sayori was accusing her of. Sayori locked the club room and pinned Yuri against the wall. Natsuki and Monika had yet to show up to the clubroom, so she’d be able to get away with Yuri’s punishment just fine. She shrank her until she was no taller than an infant’s pinky finger and placed Yuri down in a chair before sitting on it. “I don’t feel sorry for you at all. You aren’t a person,” Sayori stated as she rubbed her ass on the chair, causing Yuri to let out a muffled scream. “The feeling must be mutual because you wouldn’t have stolen him from me if you had ANY respect towards me.” Her cries were cruelly ignored by Sayori.

Suddenly, Sayori let out a huge fart. “Although, I’d be grateful if I were you; I’ll keep you alive because you’re just an animal and animal murder is animal cruelty,” Sayori ‘reassured’, if you could even her excessively harsh words that. She let out three more farts before getting off of her. However, the pain wasn’t over yet as she stuck her inside her vulva. Sayori smirked to herself before grabbing the tea cup Yuri had been drinking and pouring it inside herself, stimulating the sensation of being drowned. After that, she took her out and stepped on her with her shoe. “Oh sorry, I thought you were a bug. Oh wait, you are one,” Sayori hissed, enjoying this too much for her own good.

She started grinding her shoe into the ground, causing Yuri to scream. “That’s how you’ve always made me feel, jackass! Repent to me and maybe I’ll stop hurting you,” Sayori lied. Before Yuri could ask her the fuck she would ‘repent’, Sayori took her shoe off of her pathetic body and instead hovered over her with her sweaty feet that were still damp from the forced foot service The Protagonist gave her yesterday. “Don’t be afraid. All you have to do is worship my foot because your existence depends on it. Lick it, kiss it, smell it, and rub it and eventually a sick, foul excuse of an abomination like you will start to enjoy it,” Sayori demanded. She did so, fearing Sayori’s threat about her life. After a few minutes of manual labor, Sayori retracted her feet, but not without still dominating Yuri.

She picked her up and moved her towards her bra. She struggled, but Sayori placed her inside the cleavage without difficulty. “You did a great job today, pest. Because of how well you did, I’m going to keep you for the rest of my life as my personal fuck toy; at least then you won’t be able to stab anyone else’s hearts like you did mine. Now, don’t make any sound or I’ll shrink you further. Natsuki and Monika will be back any second now, so I want you on your best behavior. Understood?” Sayori questioned as she unlocked the door. Yuri just whimpered in response.

Sayori kept true to her threat, shrinking her until she was almost microscopic. “UNDERSTOOD?” She demanded.

“...Yes, Mistress.”

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone reading: I will consider requests from the comments on any work of mine. However, requests that I accept will probably be faster if you comment them on here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213422


End file.
